Honest Mistake
by Zel99
Summary: How would Booth handle it if Brennan was murdered? How far would he take his revenge on the killer?
1. Chapter 1

"She's gone Booth. Accept that." Sweets face was sorrowful but firm.

"I know Sweets, but, well, she could be faking it. I wouldn't put it past her not to tell me as revenge" Booth's voice was hopeful.

"Firstly, you did not see her that week, she was in agony, she would never do that to you. Secondly, you and I saw it happen, _you _felt her heart stop."

"I know, why didn't I make sure she was wearing a vest Sweets? Why?"

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't have one on either, it could just as easily have been you."

"It should have been." Booth clenched his fists.

"Are you sure you didn't see who shot at you?"

"Ah, so this is why I'm here today. The FBI wants to know if I'm telling them everything."

"Are you?"

"Of course! If I knew who shot Bones I'd be out there hunting them. In fact, as soon as we're done here I'm going to interview a possible suspect."

"You've got someone?"

"The guy we were looking at before... before. Look, can I go now?"

"Yeah, we're done here... for today."

"Great." Booth leapt to his feet.

"Booth?" Sweets looked up at his friend.

"I'm here if you need to talk. Not as your psychologist, as your friend."

"Thanks Sweets."

Sweets sighed as Booth vanished out the door. Ever since Brennan had died, the rest of the team had opened up to him, told him things he had been asking about for years. Booth had never really thanked him in the past. He'd never told him anything, but yesterday Booth opened up and told him about the day he stood up to his father. He was glad people were opening up to him, but the price for this was almost too much for Sweets to bear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jonathon Viece." Booth tossed a file down onto the interrogation table.

"Trained Sniper. Retired six months ago."

"That's correct." Viece smirked.

"Three months ago you were arrested on the suspicion of murdering a forensic anthropologist named Michelle Carine, but there wasn't enough evidence to convict you."

"Do you have more evidence?"

"No. We have another dead anthropologist."

"Wasn't me." Viece's face betrayed no hint of emotion.

"That was a very quick denial."

"Do you have any evidence it was me?"

"Same MO, similar location, you get the picture."

"Who was it this time?"

"You tell me."

"You tell me and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"It was Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Ah, of course. She was the best in the world yes? And if memory serves correct, your partner."

"The information?"

"Don't make it personal."

"That's not information."

"You needed to hear it."

Booth's face contorted with rage.

"If there is nothing else, I'm free to go right?"

Booth could not find a way to convey his fury into words.

"Okay then... Person behind the glass... If I can go, you will escort me?" Viece walked cautiously towards the door, eyeing Booth. He pulled the door open and followed the awaiting FBI agent.

Booth sat down on the table and buried his face in his hands. Fury and grief rippled through him as he tried to organise his thoughts. This man was going to walk away. There was not enough evidence to hold him. Even if the bullet matched. Bones needed justice, this man could not just walk free after murdering her.

Booth leapt from the table, making the decision in an instant. Irrational Bones would call him, but since she was the one who kept him rational anyway, there was not stopping him. Without her there was no sense in the world.

By the time Booth had planned his afternoon he had reached the car. He saw Viece's old 4WD was still sitting in the FBI parking lot. So he had not left yet. Booth felt relief flood him, if Viece had left already his entire plan would have been ruined.

Booth did not have to wait long for Viece to appear, pulling out behind him he picked a safe distance from which he could follow. They drove for about twenty minutes, when Viece pulled over Booth continued for another block before walking back to where Viece had parked.

"Very snazzy for a retired sniper." Booth muttered as he buzzed all the apartments but Viece's.

"Hello?" A female voice drifted across the intercom.

"Hi, yes, I live on the third floor and I've locked myself out. Can you buzz me up?"

"No sorry."

"Ok, look, my name is Special Agent Sanders from the FBI there's a murderer in this building and I need to get in."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you just say that?" The woman was clearly annoyed. The door buzzed and Booth burst in, he hurtled up the three flights of stairs to Viece's apartment, before pulling out his gun and knocking on the door.

"How can I-" Viece froze as he registered the gun pointed directly at his head.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I won't be updating again until I get some reviews!!**

**Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry this one's so short, but it was either that or a super-long chapter, so I split it. _**

* * *

"Take three steps back, if you run I'll shoot." Booth's voice was quiet but dangerous and Viece did as he was told.

"Look man I swear I didn't kill your partner."

"Shut up, don't bother lying to me. It's too late for that."

Booth squeezed the trigger and the sound of the shot echoed through the room. Viece crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from the bullet hole in his forehead.

Booth backed out of the room, pulling the door closed, ensuring it was locked behind him. He hurried down the stairs and leapt into his car, waiting until he was well away from the apartment before pulling into a diner much similar to the one he and Bones at in regularly. As the waitress appeared he forced an angry expression onto his face.

"What can I get you?"

"I have been waiting here for over an hour! Are you the only staff or what?" The woman was taken aback by Booth's anger.

"I'm sorry I've been out back. What can I get you?"

"Look if anyone asks I've been here for two hours already, ok?" Booth pulled out a fifty dollar note.

The woman smiled. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting sir. But if want to order now, you are perfectly welcome to."

"I'll have a vegetarian omelette and a chocolate milkshake." Booth smiled as he ordered Bones' favourite meal. She'd looked so cute, like a little kid when she sipped her milkshake.

Booth sat and ate for a while, just picturing Bones, remembering her from that case in Las Vegas, the dress she had worn as Roxanne. The way she had wrapped her arms around him, emitting sexual tension. It was the first time he'd let a hint of his true feelings show.

Booth sighed and stood up and payed the bill as the waitress came out and smiled at him.

"Finally heading out? You've been here for hours. Hope to see you again."

Booth got back in the car and headed back to the FBI, careful to take a much shorter route in case the FBI checked his mileometer.

"Where have you been?" Agents Sanders asked Booth ask he darted into the lift. Agent Sanders was the other agent assigned to Bones' case.

"Out to lunch, needed a break. What about you?"

"Went home for lunch with the wife and her parents. I swear it's the job of the parents to make the husbands life hell… Anyway, look can we just close this case? It's not going anywhere." Agent Sanders looked impatient. He was the kind of guy that was more interested in closing the case than finding justice. But despite this Booth was glad that Sanders had an alibi.

"I don't want to give up just yet." Booth gave Sanders a desperate look.

"Fine, well the autopsy showed some foreign matter on the bullet. Perhaps your dirt guy can look at it. We're just waiting to see if Viece's alibi checks out."

"Well he gave us one, so either he's lying to give himself time to get away or he is just an honest old sniper retiree."

Booth felt his stomach drop.

* * *

**_I'm not posting anymore until I get some reviews peeps!!_**

**_Suggestions are welcome =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I had the fun honour of have four teeth pulled out, so I haven't been much in the writing mood for a while. But here it is now! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Sanders phone rang, snapping Booth from his thoughts.

"Sanders… Oh ok. So that's that then? You're 100% sure? What? Are you sure? Ok get the locals to check it out. But Marks confessed? Any chance he's covering for someone? Ah ok that's good then I guess. Yeah he's right here, I'll tell him now." Sanders hung up the phone.

"What was that? Who confessed to what?" Booth felt his heart pound

"A few things to tell you. One, Viece's alibi checks out, he was at the shooting range when Brennan was killed. Two, someone heard gunshots at Viece's place and the locals are going to check it out. Three, Agent Marks, from down the hall has just confessed to killing your partner, apparently his intent was to hit you, but your partner saw him and stepped in front of you at the last minute. I'm sorry man, you should go home." Sanders patted Booth on the shoulder.

Booth walked calmly out of the FBI building. He didn't know how he got home, but suddenly he was there. He sat on the couch, seeing nothing, feeling nothing but the shock of what he had done. Booth wasn't sure how long he sat there, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours. But he had made his decision, he wrote a letter to Cam, explaining everything and apologising. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Bones." He whispered as he raised his gun to his temple and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

_Dear Cam,_

_I'm so sorry I have to do this, but I cannot live with what I have done. I have killed an innocent man, I have lost Temperance. When we thought Viece was our guy amd we just couldn't nail him. I went to his house and I killed him. I wanted revenge for Temperance. But he was innocent, I killed him for nothing. I loved her more than anything, and I let that blind me, I can never forgive myself for what I have done. _

_I just can't handle myself without her, it was my fault. He was meant to kill me. Did they tell you that? He was aiming for me but she saw him and she saved me. If it weren't for me she would be alive right now. Her life was worth so much more than mine. Please tell everyone I'm so sorry for not taking good enough care of her, she deserved so much more. _

_The day before she was killed I told her I loved her, she just stared at me as though I'd lost my mind. But you of all people understand she was never good with words. If only I'd told her sooner, I shouldn't have stood by all these years. No one ever knows how much time they have, and because I didn't think of that, I'll never have a chance to be with her. Don't let life pass you by, my grandfather used to tell me. Well I did just that I let my life pass me by when I didn't convince her that there was such thing as love. _

_Tell Parker... Anything, you'll know what to say. I know it makes me a terrible person to leave him without a father, but I just cannot live with myself after all I have done. Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry._

_Keep the others safe Cam, I know I don't show it, but I do care about those guys, don't let losing her destroy your team._

_And thank you for everything Cam, you have always been a friend to me and for that I was always greatful._

_Booth._

* * *

_A tall dark haired man stood in the middle of an endless room, a beautiful woman in a flowing white dress stood before him. He took her into his arms._

_"Now we can be together forever Bones."_


End file.
